Spirit of Battle
by Dragonofseeingwinds
Summary: After being abducted by ShinRa Aeris is taken hostage by Rufus. Cloud and the rest have to complete an assasination on an enemy of the ShinRa.
1. Hired Help

Cloud awoke in the darkness as he looked around to see that him, Aeris, Tifa, and the rest were locked in a dark chamber. His first concerns was with Aeris as he walked over he looked up to see a camera following his every move. He ignored it and went over to Aeris and said softly, "Hey Aeris are you ok?"

Aeris slowly stirred and opened her eyes to see the chocobo haired boy looking at her with a worried look in his eyes. She smiled softly and laid her hand upon his cheek and Cloud slowly leaned down to kiss her. She began to sit up and say, "Where are we?"

Cloud stayed where he was and shrugged, "I have no clue. I can only remember sleeping in our bed and then waking up here."

The door began to creak and open slowly. Cloud went to grab his sword instinctively noticing that it was not there. A tall bald tan skinned with glasses wearing a deep blue tuxedo stood in the doorway and watched as the rest of the group stirred and woke up. He motioned to a group of soldiers and they ran in and quickly surrounded them and escorted them out of the cell one by one. They began to lead the group into a large elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. Aeris watched out the window portion of the elevator as they rose up. Cloud really worried about Aeris' and the team's safety watched the soldiers carefully making sure that no one tried anything.

When they reached the top floor they were led up a set of stairs leading into a room with a large desk with a darker blonde haired person wearing a white trench coat with a white tux under. He spun around in the chair and looked at the group one by one silently until he broke the silence, "Do you know why you are here?"

Cloud yelled, "I don't even know where here is?"

The man in the white coat laughed and said, "You know your friend Vincent should know all to well where you guys are."

Cloud turned to Vincent and asked, "Vincent where are we?"

Vincent looked at Cloud and then back at the man in the white tuxedo and answered, "We are in the headquarters for the most powerful military company in the world Shin Raand that is Rufus the president ."

Cloud looked at Rufus and then asked him, "Why are we here?"

Rufus stood up and began to walk around the desk until he stood directly in front of Cloud and said, " You are here because I want you to find and kill the leader of a resistance movement known as Reeve. He had been trying to over throw my rule for quite some time now?"

Barret th big burly dark skinned man yelled, "Why did you bring Aeris she has no experience in battle!"

Rufus snapped his fingers and had the bald man grab Aeris and bring her to his side. Cloud went to go after him but a gun was immediately brought up to his chest. Rufus smiled and said, " I thought I would have to give you the proper incentive. If your mission succeeds you will have her back, but if it doesn't or you try getting her back she will be killed without hesitation."

"YOU &#! Bastard" Cid yelled in anger as he ran towards him

Cloud then put his arm out stopping him and then looking up at Rufus with anger burning in his eyes and he said, "We will do it."

Rufus smiled and nodded and replied, " I knew you would see it my way."

He waved them away and had Aeris brought into a room on the right of the door. As they were separated Aeris and Cloud kept watching each other until doors separated them.


	2. Memories of Good and bad

Cloud sat in the back of the buggy as Cid steered the vehicle towards their destination of Junon harbor. He closed his eyes and thought back to when they jut left the city of Midgar

Flashback

Two soldiers dressed in deep blue watched as the bald man handed Cloud a map and his set of keys for the buggy and said, "Here cross the ocean at Junon harbor and then follow this map from the port in Costa del Sol at the end of the map though you will have to find your own way."

He slowly turned away and motioned something to the two soldiers. They then lifted their guns up at them and led them to the Buggy and sent them on their way.

End Flashback

"So why don't we just turn around and try rescuing Aeris I mean it couldn't be that hard?" Yuffie asked trying to break the silence.

Vincent looked up at her and said, "Because we are right now being tracked and monitored. So any deviation from the set path presented to us that may lead them to suspect we are trying something Aeris will be killed."

Yuffie sits back silenced after that explanation by Vincent and just stares at the floor. Tifa looks back at Cloud from the passenger seat and sighs a bit seeing Cloud a bit depressed after his fiancé was taken as a hostage. She stood up and walked to the back of the buggy and bent over to look at him. She closely eyed the man she once loved and smiled and said, "So how long has it been since we all were last together like this?"

Cloud looked up at her cheery face and said, "I think it has been about a year?"

Red XIII looked up and added, "Yes a little over a year. We have not been together since the last major war ended."

Yuffie crossed her arms and snapped, "I still say that my home town was wrongly treated after the war."

Cloud smiled as he watched everyone start discussing all the battles they were in and who were the best. Tifa sat down and entered the discussion fighting Cloud's case as the rest promptly offered their opposition. Vincent and Cid though stayed silent during the exchange with slight smiles on their faces as Barret got all riled up when Yuffie begin to poke fun at him a bit.

(Scene transition)

Aeris sat in the furnished well lit room looking outside over the land watching in the direction that everyone had left in. She heard the door start to creak open and Rufus followed by the bald headed man and another dressed like him but his shirt was not completely buttoned and his hair was read and spiked. In his hand he carried a rod with a red button under his thumb.

Rufus walked over to her with a smile across his face as he turned and watched as a dark figure walked into the room. Aeris watched as the figure soon revealed that he had long silver hair and deep green eyes. At his waist was a long menacing sword glimmering in the fading sun light. She soon recognized him and said in shock, "General Sephiroth!"


	3. A Night's rest and a dark scheme

Sephiroth paced back and forth and looked at the young girl before him and said, "So I see you and your little group are back in action. Oh and don't think we haven't forgotten your anti-shin-ra actions during the war, but we knew that your team was the best for this job."

"Why couldn't you do it? You know that you could do this too easily!" Aeris snapped back at him jumping out of character for a bit.

Sephiroth smiled and just walked out of the room without saying a word and motioned for the guards to get in front of the door. Rufus waited for Sephiroth and said, "So does she suspect anything?"

"Not much really she only knows that we are up to something." Sephiroth responded.

(scene transition)

The buggy rumbled on until they reached the chocobo farm and it stopped near the marshes. Cid walked out and looked up at the now setting sun and turned in and said, "Hey Cloud do you think we should stop for the night. You know it will be hell trying to cross the marsh."

Cloud stepped out and looked out over the water and noticed the motions of the Zolom through the marshes. He looked back at the group and knew that they were in no condition to take on something like the Midgar Zolom and said, "Yea let's stop here for tonight we still have a few days to go before Junon."

"Right", Cid walked around and began putting the metal shutters over the windows and locking them.

"Tifa could you and Yuffie go see if the Chocobo farmer will allow us to spend the night." Cloud said as he stepped back into the buggy

Tifa grabbed Yuffie by the arm and dragged the reluctant girl outside. Cloud smiled as he watched Yuffie complain about being forced to do this yelling something about it being sexist. Red XIII sighed happily now that the annoyance has been removed and curled up to rest. Vincent sat quietly in the front seat having thoughts of Lucrecia pass through his mind as he watched the sunset.

About a half an hour passed and Tifa and Yuffie returned. Tifa walked up said, "We can spend the night there but he only has room for four people."

Cloud looked around and asked so who would be willing to spend the night out here. Vincent, Red XIII, and Barret all raised their hands. Cloud was about to but was stopped by Tifa. He then nodded and walked with Cid, Yuffie and Tifa back to the ranch wondering why Tifa had stopped him from raising his hand. He watched the martial arts girl closely as they neared the ranch.

When they arrived they were greeted by the owner and were shown to the spare room. Cloud and co. soon ate dinner with the owner and his son. Tifa and Yuffie brought out food to those sleeping in the buggy and soon returned. Cloud pulled Tifa to the side and asked, "Why didn't you let me sleep out in the buggy?"

Tifa looked back at him and said, "You know you shouldn't torture yourself and try sleeping through the saw mill known as Barret just because Aeris is being held captive."

Cloud went to retort but was cut off by Tifa quickly turning away after being called by Yuffie. He stood there and thought about what she said and he knew it was true that he felt it was his fault Aeris was caught. He decided he would try to be as happy as he could without her smiling face.

Soon they were all in the beds and Yuffie, Cid, and Tifa were all sound asleep. Cloud laid in bed thinking, _Aeris don't worry I will do anything to get you back._


	4. A new cloud and old rust removed

Cloud was awake just before the break of dawn and sat on the fence of the area where the chocobos were kept. He could hear the giant yellow birds shuffling in their sleep as the calm night began turning to day. He looked up at the giant silo between the main house and the stables and noticed a rooster stirring and stretching out its wings. He watched curiously as the bird worked its way up the silo until it reached to peak. It seemed to take a deep breath and let out a loud crowing sound.

The chocobos stood up as soon as the crowing started and they each stretched their legs and some of them pecked at the ground. One noticed the yellow haired man sitting on the fence and walked over to him and closely examined him. Cloud watched as the chocobo constantly looked at him as if he was one of them. The chocobo then pecked at him and he recoiled a bit but the bird continued. He smiled and placed his hand on the head of the bird.

Soon he was joined by the rest of the birds who showed the same curiosity with the blonde swordsman. When it became to crowded for him he jumped on the opposite side of the fence of the chocobos but they still followed his every move. Off in the distance he heard a familiar voice and she was complaining. Yuffie soon was storming out of the door and went after the rooster.

He watched the ninja running awkwardly in a shirt and shorts after the rooster. Her words were unable to be understood as the tired girl stumbled as she went after the rooster. The rooster easily out ran Yuffie soon heading into the stable. She stopped and nodded triumphantly and began to walk back to the house. Cloud walked up to her and said, "You might as well stay up we will be leaving soon."

Yuffie jumped and turned swiftly and saw Cloud standing there. She got mad and yelled, "Why the hell should I stay awake! It wasn't my fault it was that stupid chicken woke me up!"

"Hey now what's with all the ruckus can't a guy get some shut eye round here?" Cid yelled as he stepped outside.

"Sorry there Cid miss ninja here was chasing the rooster." Cloud joked.

Silence fell over Cid and Yuffie as they looked at Cloud after his little joke. Cloud looked back at them wondering what is wrong and slowly said, "Ummm what?"

Yuffie put her hand on his forehead and asked, "Cloud are you feelin well?"

"Yea I never once hear you joke aroun in all tha time I eva been with ya." Cid explained.

Tifa walked outside and said, "Oh come on guys I think it's cute that he actually joked. Maybe it's a new Cloud being revealed. I like it"

Yuffie and Cid both looked at Tifa and shrugged and headed back inside. Tifa walked up to Cloud and asked, "So why the change?"

"Oh I guess I just decided to lighten up it would be what Aeris would want if she wasn't being held captive." Cloud responded.

Tifa smiled at him and headed back in at the smell of food. Cloud left for the buggy to get the rest of the team so they could have some hot food to eat. Tifa noticed this and asked if she could make the food for her friends. The wife of the owner nodded and finished up the food she was making. Yuffie sat impatiently at the table waiting for her food.

Cid grabbed a newspaper and began to read it. Tifa looked out the window and said, "Oh we have some company"

Cloud entered soon followed by those who slept in the buggy. The owner of the ranched watched in awe as a man with a gun arm, a red lion looking thing and a tall man dressed in red with a metallic arm walk in. They all were quiet and polite as Tifa served them food. No long after they were finished and they left the house. Tifa bowed and went outside and Cloud paid them for allowing them to spend the night and left.

"So Cloud do you think they really minded us having breakfast here?" Tifa queried.

Cloud smiled, "Well you cooked you cleaned and I paid them for our intrusion I do not think they had a problem with it. I can see them smiling once they noticed how much I gave them."

"Yea well why don't we catch up with the others." Tifa replied.

"Yea we have a big fight against the Midgar Zolom." Cloud replied

They started across the field and finally caught up with the group. Frustrated filled everyone's faces since they were stuck with a complaining Yuffie. Cloud admitted it was tough trying to ignore the talkative ninja. Up ahead the faint motions of the Zolom swimming through the marsh.

"Everyone we must be prepared that Zolom is something that must be taken seriously. That thing is nothing to be taken lightly so please stay focused." Vincent said rather loudly and everyone turned and glared at Yuffie.

Cid raised his hand and said, "I say we use little miss chatter box as Zolom bait."

"Hey I am Wutai's greatest ninja why don't you be bait old man!" the young ninja retorted.

Soon there was a strange stirring as the two began to argue and yell at each other. Cloud stopped and looked up at the marshes and said, "Uhhh guys I think your little word exchange has alerted the Zolom."

The arguing stopped and looked as the giant Zolom rose from the Marshes and looked for a little and then noticed the group standing not too far from the edge of the marsh. It looked down at the disturbance and then lunged at the group.

They soon scattered and drew their weapons. Yuffie threw her shurikan striking the snake across the head. It turned and lunged at her fangs exposed and dripping with venom. She caught the weapon on its return and dodged the snake who met a hail of gunfire from Barret and Vincent. It recoiled as they continued firing only ceasing to reload. Red XIII jumped up and sunk his teeth in the back of the head. The Zolom tried to shake him off but Red XIII kept a firm grip on it.

Cloud then ran up and sank he is sword into its head. Right after this the Zolom began to writhe and wiggle. Tifa ran up behind Cloud and kicked the sword further in soon followed by spear hitting it in the side of the head. Its motions soon stop and it lied dead.

Cloud pulled his sword and Cid's spear out and handed it to the pilot. Yuffie walked up and said, "Wow that wasn't as hard as I thought it would be."

They all looked at her and they just walked away towards the buggy. Yuffie stood there stunned for a minute then ran up and caught up with them. They entered the buggy and started to rumbled across the marsh.


	5. Devious Plans

Aeris sat eating at the table ignoring her company. Sephiroth stayed silent as well as Rufus and his underlings discussed the welfare of the company. The setting was very well set up since it was where the President ate, normally alone. The lights were not too bright and not too dim, just enough to light the room. The table was carved out of very fine wood and was shining from the polishing and wood finish used on it every day on the hour. Several servants stood at their posts at the corners of the room waiting to serve when they were needed.

Aeris had constantly refused the help from them but was soon forced to accept by Sephiroth. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as she sate noticing he wasn't interested in the conversation going on at the end of the table any more than she was. Soon the talking was silenced soon followed by the voice of the president, "Ok now leave I wish to complete my dinner in peace and tell Heidegger to ready the troops."

Aeris heard this and it immediately caught her attention and she asked, "Troops what for?"

Rufus laughed at her inquiry and said, "Well since you are hear I think it will not hurt to tell. Yes troops are needed for when your friends find the rebel base on the other continent. Your friend's job was to eliminate the one who has been a thorn in my side ever since the end of the war and I will finish the job by wiping out the rest of the soldiers following him."

Aeris stood up, "Wait a minute if you could easily wipe out the rebels then why did you…?"

Aeris stopped in mid-sentence and yelled, "You monster! You Liar! You wanted to draw my friends there to kill them."

Rufus smiled and motioned for two soldiers to stand next to her and said, "Yes my dear. I didn't want kill them right out I wanted to have them eliminate an enemy and then have them killed with my overwhelming military power."

He motioned for them to escort Aeris back to her room. She walked alongside them choking back tears. They led her into the room where they kept her and closed the door. She then fell to her knees at the side of the bed and began crying while grasping onto the sheets of bed.

(Scene Transition)

Sephiroth sat as Rufus finished off signing off a few papers. He looked at Rufus and asked, "Do you really think it wise to tell the girl what your plans are?"

"Oh come now Sephiroth aren't you worrying over nothing. Oh and I want you to lead the charge against the rebels." Rufus replied

Sephiroth nodded and discontinued the conversation and got up and grabbed his masamune and walked out of the room. Rufus watched him as he left and then he stood up and walked to the window and watched as Heidegger watched over the army units file in. He smiled and then walked out of the room and headed down the main hallway into the Presidential room. He sat behind the desk and looked at the ground where he had Sephiroth assassinate his father which brought about his rise to power.

He pressed a button and said, "Tseng send up Rude and Reno."

"Yes sir." Tseng replied

Rufus sat as he heard two sets of footsteps could be heard heading up the stairs. When they reached the presidential room they stood at attention. Rufus looked at the bald man then the spiky red head and said, "I want you two to keep an eye on Sephiroth I don't trust him."

They both saluted and ran down the steps and to their mission. Rufus leaned back and closed his eyes.

(Scene Tranistion)

Aeris sat in her room and looked out the window with red and puffy eyes from crying. She watched as the sun began to set and said, "Please Cloud. Everyone please survive and be careful."

She yawned and laid down on the bed and slipped under the covers and slowll went to sleep.


End file.
